The real thoughts behinds the lines
by Little Kakau
Summary: Things were said, but what Scotty and Lilly really want to mean by those words. one-shot


**Declaimer: **_I do not own anything, seriously, neither a dog, I would like have one._

_**Author note:** It's short, I picked some lines from "The Last Drive-in" (7x15) and "Shattered" (7x22) and dreamed about it (little AU). Hope you enjoy it.  
_

**The real thoughts behinds the lines. **

"What's it like to work with a bleach queen?"

"Lilly and I make a good team."

"I bet."

"It's not like that."

"You're not her type?"

Scotty's mind was killing himself. He couldn't believe that woman, Diane Yates, who barely knew him, knew more about his feelings that all his colleagues. How did she know that? How could he tell it to Lilly?  
At the moment he was travelling to Lilly's place. He had lied to himself for years, it was time to be honest. His love was Lilly. He stopped at her house, getting out of his car and pacing towards her door.

Lilly is a strong woman, no one knew when she needed help, but she showed her fragile side to Scotty, if she got scared, she always turned to Scotty. For example, when Christina was kidnapped, she send to him a SMS text. She had no doubt about who to ask.

"From: Rush (cell)  
Grand Motel ASAP"

Scotty went, without blink his eyes, he went to help her. He always was there for her. She started to ask herself why, why she always went to him.

But what he said, made her ask why he always was there for her.

"... you forget about us just like forget about your sister"

When Scotty said those words, she didn't notice the contend of "us", the only feeling or thought she had at the very moment, was hurt. Chris was kidnapped and they took her gun.

But now it was different. That us, she wondered what he meant by it. Was he talking about the whole squad? Could he talking about Lilly and him?

She had dates, but all them happened because she was not sure about how Scotty felt about her. She knew what she felt. It was love.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked, blushing when saw who was there.

"Lil, I was hoping for a good evening or something, with you, I can go if I'm being inconvenient." He said as he took a few steps back.

"No, glad you came, I just... I... I wasn't expecting anyone, but come in," she mumbled, pushing the door wide open.

"Thanks, I bought beer." He said lifting his hand. "Where can I put them?"

"Coffee table, I will get some snacks from the kitchen for us."

"Need help?"

"Nah, be right back."

Scotty was thinking, trying to figure out why exactly he had shown up, when Lilly spoke up.

"I like when you come here, but what brought you today? Any new case?"

"Today is Saturday, seeing Christina and her baby moved yesterday to your dad's home, I wanted to see how you were without her."

"I'm good, little Lilly cried a lot last two days, so last night I finally got to sleep all night, did you know she was sick? Poor baby, got a flu."

"Took her to the doc?"

"Chris did, little Lilly had no fever today, it disappeared. She is doing well, second Chris."

"That's good. But I'm still worried."

"Don't be, she will be okay, Chris loves her daughter and ..."

"No, I was talking about you."

"Me? I'm good."

"Are you sure? You face was red when you opened the door, maybe you're coming down with the flu?"

"Oh, that... Never mind, I'm okay, you know, my tone skin doesn't help me too much, I ran to door, that was it." She lied.

"Don't think you're be honest, maybe you've got a fever." He needed an excuse to touch her.

Checking if Lilly had a fever, Scotty put his hands on her checks, both of his hands burning at the touch.

"Weird way to take my temperature," she whispered shyly, noticing he staring in her eyes.  
"I wanna make sure if you're well."

"So?" She asked.

He wanted to kiss her, Diane's question came to his head "you're no her type?" He didn't know what her tpye was. But he knew she was definitely his.

"You're..." he closed the distance between them as he looked at her and said "you're beautiful."

"What does that mean? I'm usually ugly?"

He smiled wider. "No, you always is gorgeous," he mumbled, him with her face still in his hands.

"Thanks." She was blushing again.

He finally noticed his silly action, holding her face for about 5 minutes without words really was silly. "Sorry, I was thinking... Shall we grab the beers? Where are they?"

"They are where you left them, actually, if you move your knee, you'll drop one bottle."

Ouch! Had he turned that dumb? He thought to himself. Lilly really was affecting him, much more than expected.

Handing her a bottle and grabbing a seat, they started to chat about job, families (Lilly, now, felt that she had one), books, and dates, they had no idea why this was the topic of their conversation, but Lilly felt at east, comfortable with Scotty.

"So, Lilly, what's you ideal tpye of man?"

"Why are you asking?" The blunt question confused her.  
"Curious."

"I don't have a type, you knew my previous dates."

"Trouble with two legs, I know."

She laughed loudly, her eyes glowing. "I didn't mean that."

"I know, but I can kinda figure out you don't like 'Latinos', like me."

"No, you're a good man, if Latin man were all like you, it wouldn't be too bad."

He smiled like a child when they were given a new toy. "So, do you remember Yates? She tell you anything?"

"About?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Curious about her intentions"

"Did you mean about the relationship?"

Scotty started to fear what came next. What had Diane said to Lilly?

"She told me about boss and her, why?"

"Never mind." Scotty took a sip from his beer, his eyes travelling to the coffee table.

"Scotty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you mean when you told me to 'forget about US' when you told me to take the fed job?"

Scotty moved closer to Lilly, feeling comfortable around her presence.

"Sorry for that, I never did apologize. Forget IT, alright?"

"No, I can't, what US you were talking about?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes, why do you think I'm asking?"

"Lil, I always was there for you, no matter what was going on. When you got a shot, I blamed myself, I always helped you. if you get that job, I can't help you anymore and..."

"Whoa! Calm cowboy, you meant us, US?"

"Yes, I did." He sighed. "Lil, this is why I asked about Diane, she asked me, basically, why we aren't together. If I weren't your type..."  
Lilly was bright red, speechless and enchanted. Did Scotty feel something for her?

Scotty looked at Lilly, now he was a few inches from her mouth. Her lips looked inviting, full and adorable."I love you, Lil," he whispered, leaning closer to her.

The couple then shared their first kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
